borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:HELP sticky situation
(This is the original version of this post) hello im playing on my main character lvl 50 roland on xbox live has almost 15 million experience and needed one claptrap rescue and the mad moxxis underdome missions to have 100% completion also a few challanges now i clear the claptrap mission and go to find a game with underdome i join one but its not under dome and 3 new missions are added that i already completed 1: Claptrap resque old haven 2: Talk to tannis 3: a claptrap rescue but i cant remember where so i think #"!¤ a bug oh well guess ill have to clear that all over again so i clear the claptrap missions but then i go to the crimson fastness and i go to that cell where she was when i was originally on the mission but shes dissapeard it says turn in and the compass say at the cell but i cant turn it neither can i continue to the ECHO devices of course because i already have done them on 2nd playthrough {`´o`´} Then i asked around and was told that if i joined someone on the same mission and they completed it or something like that it would be resolved but i cant seem to find anyone to do it with if anyone wants to help please write what you think might help me or if you can add me on xbox live my gamertag is UberDanger please write back soon {´`o´`} ---- (This is the revised version) Hello, I'm playing on my main character, who is a level 50 Roland, on Xbox Live. He has almost 15 million experience, and needed one Claptrap Rescue mission, the Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot missions and a few challenges, the latter two having yet to be done, to have 100% completion. I have cleared the Claptrap Mission and went to find a game with Underdome in its description, but when I joined one it's not in the Underdome, and 3 new missions had been added, of which all had been completed on my account: Claptrap Rescue: Old Haven, Talk to Tannis, and another Claptrap Rescue mission, though I can't remember its location. I think it was a bug. Oh, well, I guess I'll have to clear them all over again. So by now, I have cleared the Claptrap missions but when I go to Crimson Fastness and I find the cell where she was before I joined the "Underdome" game, she has disappeared. It says "turn in" and the diamond objective indicator on the compass points to the cell, but I am unable turn the mission in. I am also unable to continue to the ECHO devices, of course, because I have already used them on 2nd playthrough. {`´o`´} So, I asked around and was told that if I joined someone on the same mission and they completed it, it would be resolved but I can't seem to find anyone to do it with. If anyone wants to help, please write what you think might help me, or if you can, add me on Xbox Live, then my gamertag is UberDanger. Please write back soon. {´`o´`} UberDanger 16:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- I really hope you don't mind me editing your post, It's just a pet peeve of mine when I see incorrect grammar. If you want, you can delete the portions I added in. I can't coop with you to fix this on, being on PS3 myself, but it sounds like it could have an easy fix. If all else fails, talk to Gearbox directly. HelloWaffles 18:48, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Not not at all i like it. ;) well umm, i was playing on my siren with over 26 million exp (sorry, i hate it when people brag about shit nobody cares about) and this happened. i tagged along a friend and did the whole campaign on pt2 as a bystander, and when he turned it the key to tannis it worked out for me, i just had my side missions restarted. Adyz04r 14:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC)